Fate Extra: The Fool
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: To Hamuko Arisato, the daily monotony of life drags on without end. However, the school soon turns into a battle ground, a bloody war for the holy grail. As one girl finds herself drawn into the survival game, she must learn that to live or die by the sword is the only way out, and to attain her goal. "I am servant Caster...and I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance..."
1. Prologue: The New World's Fool

Summary: To Hamuko Arisato, the daily monotony of life drags on without end. However, the school soon turns into a battle ground, a bloody war for the holy grail. As one girl finds herself drawn into the survival game, she must learn that to live or die by the sword is the only way out, and to attain her goal. "Thou Art I, and I art…oops, wrong context. I am thy servant, for whom you called…"

Prologue: The New World's Fool

Boring.

That was pretty much how Hamuko Arisato's life went. It was wake up (_**but where do I live**__)_, take the usual path to school like any other student (_**I don't remember…**__)_, next, she would meet up with her friends (_**when did I make any friends…**__?)._

Once the bell of Tsukumihara academy starts to sound _(__**like it always does**__)_, they would head off to their usual first period for the day (_**Taiga would trip and fall as she enters**__)_. When recess and lunch comes, she would put on that bright smile of hers (_**like a faker**__)_ as she ate lunch with her friends and more random passerbys who wanted to talk with the popular and cute Hamuko Arisato (_**on the outside I seem**__). _

Of course, that never meant monotony had stopped her from getting a strange vibe from the school.

Something felt strange about the academy. Hamuko always felt an inkling that something was…off, and that things were not exactly as it should be. She could almost grasp that idea, that feeling that as if at any moment, this monotony would slowly break away like glass and something, far more exciting or even life changing would occur to the people she knew (_**or myself at the very least**__)._

**Week: ? **

**Day: ?**

**Days left: 2**

"Hamu…hey…"

But who am I kidding, she internally sighs as she tries to get over her own self-mulling, as if anything like that would happen. I mean, probably, the only thing interesting that could remotely happen around here was that Rin Tohsaka finally got a boyfrie-

"Once, I dreamt that I was a butterfly. Soon…"

…

"Mikoto, I think she noticed you, you can drop the Chinese literature."

Hamuko rolled her eyes, though a small smile gracing her lips as she lifted her head off the desk, meeting two sets of chocolate-coloured orbs with her own crimson ones. Her two best friends (_**I think they are**__) _and the only people that really seemed to ease the boredom and drag-like life.

"Oh come on, Aki," the girl Hamuko now recalled _(__**recall?**__) _as Mikoto Kisaragi pouted at the slightly taller, flat haired boy, "this one's my favourite, now shaddup and let me continue with the poem…eh…where did I leave off again?"

"I forgot myself and soon only knew happiness as a butterfly. Soon, I awoke, and was myself again. Did I dream that I was a butterfly, or do I now dream that I'm a man? Yet there is a distinction between myself and the butterfly. It was transformation in the physical," Hamuko finished as she slotted her books neatly in her bag, "and yeah, _Akito, _its rude to cut your girlfriend when she's reading a poem."

Akito Akagami could only grin sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, a common habit whenever he got nervous around anyone, "I don't really get literature or any of the stuff like that. I mean, its just a long string of big words right. Next thing you think you'd hear her say is something like _thou art I and I art thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh."_

His little gestures to poke fun at his girlfriend were rewarded with a slap on his shoulder by said girl, who went pouting and giving all sorts of reasons why he was being stupid. From the side lines, Hamuko stood up and gave a genuine smile.

Indeed, these were the two people who would make her forget about the daily norms and monotony. If anything, it was amusing to see the two bicker and quarrel like a married couple.

Married…

Hamuko sighs again as she feels another wave of the old teenage negative thought process get to her. Growing up, getting married, settle down and have kids. Yeah, she thinks to herself again, sounds about probably what most of us would do.

She had ever discussed these things with Akito and Mikoto before. The taller and more masculine one would always say its just Hamuko worrying over the unnecessary, while the petite and more feminine one would just tell her that a boyfriend was just what she needed to cheer herself up.

The crimson eyed woman quickly stood up and tugged at her friends as she saw a certain boy with a head full of sky blue hair make their way towards them.

Damn Matou…

* * *

**Days Left: 1**

Hamuko could not concentrate.

The headaches that she was born with (_**was I now?)**_ kept growing worse with each passing hour. She almost struggles to make it to the school gate that day. Akito and Mikoto seemed to notice it though, but she tried to brush it off as not enough sleep.

"What, spent all night looking at pictures of cute guys again, Hamu?"

"Don't be stupid, Mikoto, I'm not into that. I just was-"

That's right, what was she doing last night? In fact, when at all and what time did she reach her home? The couple could only tilt their head in curiosity as she pushes past them, another one of those smiles plastered on her face and telling them to get to their seats quickly before Taiga came. It was odd, zero recollection of her memories about the day before, the only ones being those of which she spent in school.

Then Taiga walks in and introduces the new kid: Leo –something- Harway. Hamuko doesn't really catch on, for she's too busy staring out of the window.

In fact, she only snaps out of her trance when Leo prods her with a polite, "Good morning, pleasant weather, isn't it?" in which she only responded with a light smile and nod, returning as much attention as she could be to her class.

"Alright, today we're going to learn about the biography of Doctor Twice H. Pieceman…."

Those were the last words she heard before finally drifting off into her own slumber. Even then, the continuous thoughts infected her mind like a plague

_What happened yesterday?_

_Did I talk to uncle and little cousin at all?_

_Did I visit mom and dad's grave yesterday?_

_What on Earth is going on…?_

In fact, Hamuko woke up in time for lunch break, thanks to a certain girl who tried to once again wake her with Chinese literature, Akito standing beside her with three boxes of lunch. Taking out one, he slid it across the table and into Hamuko's hands.

"Here, Miko made an extra. She said you could take it if you wanted."

Smiling, she gratefully accepted the lunchbox and joined the lively couple in their lunch at the back of the classroom. Meaningless things were discussed, as how it went on everyday for them.

"Oh hey," Akito suddenly spoke up, moving away from the topic of several fake school rumours, "did you hear? Our current student council president is stepping down now. She said something about not being able to responsibly handle her job and 'thank you for your support'."

"Student council president," Mikoto looked up from her bento, "you mean the famous **Mitsuru Kirijo**?"

Mitsuru Kirijo, Hamuko frowned slightly at the name. Not that she disliked her soon to be former student council president, but it was just that she seemed so far and distant away from everyone, yet she put on a brave face for everyone to see.

Sounds kind of familiar…

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

A sound rang through the classroom. Turning around, the trio noticed Shinji Matou shouting at a black haired boy who seemed to be scratching his head, laughing in slight embarrassment.

"Well, sorry Shinji, but I really forgot to return that book. I'll do it tomorrow, alright?"

"Damn well you better, see to it quickly."

Man, Hamuko's eyebrow mildly twitched at the scene. That Matou was always an asshole, she did not think she would ever get along with him,

Noticing the glance she was casting in their direction, the black haired boy's eyes lit up slightly. Raising his hand, he begin to wave in their direction, walking toward them.

"Hey Hamuko, Akito, Miko!"

The couple waved back at him, beckoning him to sit down with them. Before long, Shinji was forgotten, and the black haired boy began joining into the conversations.

"Hey, uh-"

Hamuko's words were cut short as she held her tongue. _Odd, _she thought, _I don't know his name? _

"Ah sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "we've only been in the same class for awhile, so I don't suppose you remember my name yet."

Funny, Hamuko mused, she was good with names and faces.

"Anyway," he stretched out his hand, "nice to meet you, I'm-"

* * *

**Days Left: 0**

There she was again.

With as much effort as possible, Hamuko Arisato opened her eyes, before her was the entrance to Tsukumihara Private Academy. As usual, students buzzed in and out of the school, weaving in and out like they'd been doing it everyday of their lives.

Issei Ryudou was there once again, checking the attires…

"No. Wait a second, Issei?!"

How could it be? Just…two days ago, Issei was doing the weekly checks as well. It was the same week, no way he could have stood there again.

*BZZZT*

"Ugh…!"

Hamuko felt an overwhelming pain sear in her head, as if something in her mind was forcing itself to come out. _No, _she chided herself as she tried to remain calm looking, _where's Akito and Miko? Don't they always wait for me even when I'm late? _

"Ah, lovely weather we're having, eh?"

Issei continued his spiel as always, not noticing Hamuko's fatigue at all.

She knows what he is going to say next, the exact same thing that he had repeated so many times she could recite it herself. To Hamuko Arisato, she felt as if the world was going in an infinite loop. A wave of nausea threatens her, but she holds it back and walks closer to him.

"First, let me check your student ID. Obviously, it should be with you at all times."

Begrudgingly, Hamuko whips out her ID and hands it to Issei, her name and date of birth…everything on that little card

"Great," he nods his head and smiles, "in case of an emergency, it'd be great if you have your student ID."

Hamuko could take no more of it as she shoved past Issei as he proceeded on to do a uniform check on a student that was not even there anymore.

**Evening**

She attended class only for the first few periods, before excusing herself to leave for the washroom. She does not come back, the exact same lesson that time only adding to her headaches even more. What was more distressing that, she doesn't notice Shinji, Akito or Mikoto and their usual seats.

Sighing as evening finally dawns on her, Hamuko makes her way toward the shoe lockers, hoping to quickly get out of the school and try and clear her head, "Something ain't right with the school…I don't know what, but I better get out of here…"

"Going somewhere?"

What startled her wasn't the voice itself, but it was a shock to hear the familiar voice in such a dry and empty tone. Whipping around, she noticed a familiar mop head of brown and a pair of hands tucked into his school jeans.

"Akito…?" Hamuko could only watch as the boy walked up to the gates of the school building. Suddenly, as if by some magic, Akito's hand shot back, lightning engulfing the door.

"Wha…Akito? What was that?"

"It seems that the school is finally under lockdown…well, I expected it to happen sooner or later anyway, this thing," the boy looked at his hand, clenching his fists slightly, "its finally started. Haven't you noticed it Hamuko?"

Hamuko could only blink back at him in dumb response. Lockdown, started? What was going on?!

"Where's Miko!" Hamuko suddenly realised. The girl wasn't with him anymore, and that was impossible, because neither left each other's side. However, the only thing she earned from Akito was a small smile, one filled with both slight regret and happiness.

"Miko's…moved on first," Akito managed as he turned his back, "it seems you're still in the dark Hamuko. You better hurry, though. If you don't realise what's going on quickly, you'll soon be eliminated. After all, 128 out of 999 of us isn't exactly the largest number. **The war is starting."**

Like on cue, Akito suddenly sprang forward, running down the corridor toward the left, as if running for his life, leaving a stranded and confused Hamuko alone.

"Akito, what's going on!? AKITO!"

_What on earth is happening to the school? Why did Akito act like everything that's going on now is normal…and war? What the hell!?_

Without so much as a second thought and with those raring questions in her mind, Hamuko chased after her friend down the hallway. The once familiar hallways suddenly seemed so long as she gave chase, pushing her legs despite her headache that made it hard for her to press on.

Up ahead, the crimson eyed girl could make out the figure of Akito take a turn into the corner. Knowing herself that it would be a dead end, she quickened her pace. As she reached the corner, she turned on her heels and found herself…

…facing a wall.

"…" Hamuko merely stared at the wall, before groaning at the thought.

"You gotta be kidding."

* * *

**Terminus**

If not for the fact that Hamuko Arisato had a headache, and that a strange effigy had been stalking her ever since she entered the wall (gosh she was going insane), she would honestly have enjoyed the sight before her. A beautiful chapel was where she stood, three huge glass panes stood in front of her, with a fourth one rising above the rest.

Though honestly for the most part, it was a little scary due to the deathly silence that followed as she stepped in.

However, as she gazed at the four glass panes, she could feel power, great power exuding from the mirrors. She knew that whatever was behind them was definitely something far beyond her comprehension.

And was it her imagination, or did the two of the panes at the bottom seem rather…dim?

Up ahead, she noticed a familiar figure lying ahead on the ground beside a similar effigy. Squinting as she inched closer, she proceeded to check the body, only to quickly reel back in fear at the familiar face, "Oh my God…"

It was the black haired boy, Shinji's 'friend'.

More than just dead, judging by the pale skin and the shocked look on his face…

Hamuko Arisato knew that the boy was dead.

*CLANG, CLANG*

The sounds of metal clashing quickly shook the frightened girl out of her reverie, only to tumble over the boy's body as the effigy beside him got to its feet. As it slowly began its advance towards her, Hamuko slowly noted that the boy was not the only one.

Surrounding her, lay hundreds, and hundreds of dead bodies, turning gray from what seemed to be virtual decay.

The machine in front clearly wanted her to end up similarly. Before Hamuko could register a thought, her own effigy leapt forward…

…only to be sent reeling by a spinning kick delivered by the other effigy. Wincing as if the machine had hurt her instead, Hamuko tried to process the battle as her effigy once again charged forth, trading blows with the enemy machine.

"BREAK-"

However, her command came too late. The effigy on the opposing end was far too strong. Giving a hard thrust into her effigy's side, the metallic bot came shooting towards Hamuko, knocking her off her feet and sending her tumbling to the ground.

"AGH!"

Before she could try to even move, the effigy that rose stood above her, one of its metal feet planted firmly into her torso.

"Get…off me!" she cried out, grabbing the effigy's legs and trying to wring it off. However, the effort proved unsuccessful as the metal excuse for a foot drove itself into her further, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the girl.

"_Hmm? An anomaly in the system…?"_

She could not even register the voice that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"_Most unfortunate as it is…we cannot let more participants into this game."_

GAME? Hamuko nearly spat out. What sick game involved killing people…?!

"_I deeply apologise, but you are off no significance in this. Begin deletion of subject now, and every single one that follows!"_

Without a second command, the effigy raised its hands.

*STAB*

With a last thrust, all breath left Hamuko Arisato, her body growing cold and numb.

_Uncle…_

_Naoto…_

Those were her supposed last thoughts as the effigy pierced her body, leaving it there to bleed dry.

"_It is now time. Please begin the deletion."_

Deletion…

!

Suddenly, a wave of thoughts came rushing back to her. Familiar yet hazy memories of things she felt she had seen before flashed into her head. Casting a sorrowful look over her face, she could only help but mumble.

"Ah…so I'm really just going to die here, huh?"

*STATIC*

More memories came flooding back to her, this time slightly more clear. She saw herself then, walking down into a dark room and looking at something…though she could not exactly make out what.

*STATIC*

"Ugh…!"

"_Can you stand?"_

Hamuko's gradually drooping eyelids suddenly shot open at the sound of a second voice. Unlike the first voice, who had spoken with much contempt at her presence, this voice was young and kind, as if he understood her suffering that she felt.

"_Do you really want to die here?" _the voice continued, "_you are here for a reason, and a reason and goal that is yours alone. Are you going to throw all that away, even though you may have forgotten what your true purpose is?"_

She could not even remember a goal, Hamuko tried to shout back. What good was trying to get herself to live again if she had no goal, nothing to look to. Would death not be a much better solution for someone like her?

"_Would it really?" _the new voice mused, as if in response to her thoughts, "_do you not fear death at all? Do you want to give up and let it all go now?"_

…

The voice struck a chord in her. Death? No, she thought to herself. Not once, not ever had she ever been afraid of death. Unlike others, the idea of death only crossed her mind as a mere curiosity, but as a fear? Hamuko Arisato never comprehended it.

Not once, not ever…

…will she fear death.

"_Then farewell…" _the first voice spoke this time, "_I pray you find peace in your own annihilation."_

…

A fist visibly tightened as the words rung hard in the brunette's ears. The searing pain still lingers in her body and it hurt for her to even struggle. Once more she tried to wriggle her body, but only sharp pain greeted her as she was forced back to the ground.

"_Why do you continue to struggle in the face of your own deletion? Do you desire to live that much? Is it really death that you fear?"_

No, not death, Hamuko ground her teeth as hard as she could. She was afraid, but not off the fear of losing her life.

But the fear of helplessness.

As she lay on the ground, she knew that there was nothing she could do as the world slowly deleted her from existence, no one ever remembering the girl who was known as Hamuko Arisato. If death were to take her, then she would not give it the time of its day. She would fight, she would struggle.

Even with such cheerful thoughts, she could see, the tips of her left finger slowly fade away.

No…

No...

NO!

"I'm not…"

Bearing the weight of all the pain in her body, Hamuko moved her lips, her right fist curled tight and trembling.

"I can't…"

Her breathing became even more ragged before. However, slowly, but surely, she felt some sort of energy burning from within. She felt a presence all around her, something strong and powerful.

"I won't…"

The data deletion on her left hand halted.

And then…she heard a voice, that kind voice that had called out to her only moments ago.

"_My master…your decision to live, your decision to pry away from the grasps of death is truly a motivation, even for myself…"_

"_Now, call me!"_

"COME FORTH!"

Raising her fist, Hamuko slammed it against the ground, causing the effigy to now take notice of her again. Suddenly, the ground in front of her was bathed in a light so bright, she had to close her eyes in order to prevent her from going blind.

In the far end of the terminus, the bottom three glasses shattered, leaving the one at the top to shine forth.

Then as if through some form of magic, a being begin to rise from the magic circle before her.

"This form…this power…"

Even though Hamuko knew that never in her life had she seen the person before her, she felt as if she was destined to meet him, destined to do battle alongside him.

Slowly, the young man that had appeared turned around so Hamuko could capture a good look of his features: navy blue locks flittering in the windless terminus. What seemed to be a school uniform messily tucked out of his dark jeans, his black jacket barely hiding it. On his ears seemed to be some form of old fashioned music player, both hands stuck in his pockets.

"Ah…!"

Despite his less-than-ordinary looks, Hamuko could not speak as the young boy who looked no older than her bore his gray orbs into her crimson ones.

"Thou Art I, and I art…oops, wrong context…" the blue haired boy nervously rubbed his head at his not-so obvious mistake, "Well, let's try that again. Sorry to mess up, master." Coughing once into his hands, as if to add dramatic effect, the boy repeated his speech.

"I am thy servant, whom my master has called forth."

Taking a hand out of his pocket, the servant reached out to Hamuko.

"I am servant Caster, and I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

You may shoot me now.

I think what you think I did.

Yes this was rushed, I DEEPLY apologise!

Now uh…before any asks why the quality sucks, this first chapter was done months ago, I just cleaned up some mistakes. Don't worry though! I'll work hard on future chapters, believe it!

Now…*hands out paper*

Reviews help me improve, flames will only fuel castor.


	2. Chapter 1: So it Begins

SECOND!

Chapter 1: So it Begins

"I am servant Caster, and I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance."

The blue-haired boy cast Hamuko a kind smile as he outstretched his hand, hoping to have hers grasp his in return. For a moment, the brunette could not be helped but be mesmerised by the smile that Caster had given her.

_It seems so…genuine, and real…_

Unconsciously, Hamuko reached out her hand for his and felt her light weight being gently pulled up by the boy, "Master, as I have said before, your ability to face death so forwardly is very, very encouraging even for someone like myself. I think it is through this one statement alone, that I can proudly call you my master."

"Uh…um…"

Hamuko honestly had no idea how to respond. Sure, she knew it was not the time for such simple pleasantries, what with a killer effigy still a small distance away from them, but she could not help but look away in embarrassment at the boy's off-hand compliment.

"Hmm…" the boy named Caster seemed to stare at her palm for awhile, "say, don't you feel any pain in your palm or anything like that?"

Pain in her palm? Why would she feel pain?

Then as if on cue, I burning sensation shot through her entire hand as she felt something being imprinted onto the back of her right palm, as if a knife was tracing every curve of her flesh. The girl tried to resist the cry of pain that threatened to spill from her mouth, but it was not fully successful as a grunt of pain escaped her lips.

Opening her eyes from the subsiding pain, Hamuko noticed a large red mark on her hand: three card like symbols joined together by three linkages. The servant glanced at it for a moment, looking slightly amused, "I see…so that's what they made my symbol like…"

Before any of them could say more, the almost forgotten effigy clanked and whirled, entering a previous stance as before and ready to do battle with the new boy that had suddenly emerged forth.

"Oh damn, I nearly forgot about that thing over there," Caster nearly groaned as the effigy took the stance, "I don't think this'll take long, master, but I'm not sure what the full extent of my abilities really are as of now. How about you hold onto these for awhile first?"

Reaching for the clips on his ears, Caster unplugged the earphones and took out the music player that hung around its next, forcefully shoving them into his master's hands, "This is for the left and right ear respectively. This middle button starts the music. It's on its way to a new track already, so you don't really have to change anything now…"

Hamuko could only watch dumbly as her servant begin to explain the music players functions. Was he serious? The girl nearly shouted out, the enemy was right behind him and he was talking about his MUSIC player?

"What are you…"

"It's a REALLY great song, I assure you," Caster gestured with his fingers for added stress, before turning his back on her, "anyways, back to the main problem here. Oh, don't need to give me tactical orders or anything for this one master."

"It's probably weaker than a Maya anyway…"

Wondering how she hadn't noticed them before, Caster unsheathed a short sword that hung loosely at his side and stood as straight as a tree.

Wait a second…

Hamuko only frowned as Caster leapt forward at the effigy and as her finger unknowingly grazed the 'play' button. Caster sounded like something that would use magic, or some long ranged attack. Taking a quick gaze at her servant, she noticed a small gun that was also strapped to his side, unmoving and waiting to be used.

What the heck was this guy?

*CLANG*

The sound of Caster's blade clashed with the metal hand of the effigy, the two of them seemingly caught in a fierce deadlock.

"Man…" the servant whistled, "its either this thing's stronger than it looks, or I really need to work out much more. So much for Maya's…"

Disengaging the lock, Caster did a backflip as the effigy thrust forward, narrowly scrapping the side of his uniform as he tumbled back in front of his master, jamming his sword into his ground to stabilise the impact of the fall.

"A…are you okay?"

The blue haired servant almost wanted to laugh at the statement. Was he alright? Heck, he never felt better all his life! After all, being stuck to a-

Gah, he mentally slapped himself as he readied his one handed sword, no use thinking about all of that now, I got a master to protect and a robot to kill.

"If you look closely," Hamuko spoke again, causing him to turn, "its attack patterns are fairly straightforward. It usually begins on a slow guard, then a forward thrust with one arm after another…"

"Heeeey, I said no need for tactical orders, right?" Caster scrunched his eyebrow at his master, before snapping back to his previous demeanour, "but yeah, I guess some coordination is in order, so if there's a need to just shout it out."

"And please, click the play button already. It gives you a pretty nice background music when I fight."

Reaching out to his master, he pushed the 'play' button on the music player before refocusing his attention solely on the fight in front of him.

~_fears awake anger beats loud face reality. Never be charity, the enemy~_

Ducking low as the effigy crossed its hands in front of it in an attempt to defend, Caster made a scooping motion with his sword-hand, throwing him into an uppercut stance that broke through the effigy's now broken defensive move.

~_The enemy you're fighting covers whole society (damn right) Mommy's not here gonna fight (all night)~_

"I got you," Caster grinned as he raised his blade up, parrying the enemy strike and giving a clean cut across its face.

_~Right here shadow 10 o clock direction. Seize the moment, they destroy the nation~_

Seemingly outsmarted at being hit twice, the effigy broke the pattern, leaping over the servant's head.

"CASTER! DODGE IT!"

_~Your rhyme is slow-motion. Give me motivation~_

"Don't fret so much," Caster grinned at the falling effigy. Flipping his sword back, he forced his shoulder backward, causing the back-hand thrust to slam into the effigy's middle.

~_Freaked out now, and dead on arrival~_

With one swift motion, Caster twisted his body. With blade still run-through the effigy's core, the servant back pressed the lithe machine onto the ground.

_~Round up around,__spit out all over.__Rhyme like a rolling stone, come in the crowd~_

Not wanting a loss against this new adversary, the effigy thrust its right metal stump at the servant. Already predicted such a move would be used against him, Caster weaved his head to the left and, with raised fist, slammed it down against the effigy's face.

"Boxing moves work on the ground too."

_~Watch out the moon they diss you loud, guess what this sound, it bombs whole ground, so round up. __Don't ease your pace__cuz enemy is brutal__Moment of truth__there ain't no truce~_

~_You're the only one, one world~_

"Can't move?"

~_One love~_

The only response that came from the fallen robot beneath Caster was a mild twitch in its side in its pathetic attempts to get back up. Raising his hand, the servant signalled for his master that the battle was over.

But just to be sure…

_~but the battle goes on, shadows of mass-~_

*WHAM*

_~destruction~_

A sickening crunch could be heard even through the loud music as Caster grinded the effigy beneath his heel, making sure that the robotic abomination would really do no more harm to him or his master. Knowing it could not even move, the servant smiled in satisfaction.

Now, only to hope his dear master would be pleased at his performance. He had not done battle for say…who knows? His skills might have long become rusty.

"Um…is your hand alright?"

…

Well, his grin almost faltered, at least she was concerned about his general well being as well, fighting techniques and all could come later. He figured he should not have felt too let down by the lack of compliment, his melee skills were not supposed to be impressive anyway.

Quickly taking notice of his master's question, the servant waved a hand back at her.

"Oh I'm fine, master. See this?" Caster raised his hand to show Hamuko the object of his victory, "gold knuckle dusters. I always keep a spare one in my pockets and, hey, I guess this little one really did the job."

Hamuko would have asked more questions about what a Caster would have had anything to do with even more melee weapons, but the searing pain on the back of her palm prevented her from saying anymore.

"They say that usually happens the first few moments that you summon me," Caster pointed knowingly at the marks on her hand, "command seals. Forgive me if it was mentioned anywhere before, but those are three seals that show proof of your participation in the holy grail. You can use it to give me three absolute orders to do anything…like, literally. However, not to burst your bubble…but lose them and…"

"I die, I know."

Hamuko managed it through the pain coursing through her. It started to come back to her, her memories. The holy grail war, servants, command seals, the entire school life of hers being an entire fake reality, it was all being processed bit by bit…

But why?

Why on earth was she even here?

What was her purpose? What was her goal for even-

"UGH!"

The marks on her hand begin to glow even brighter, multiplying the already burning sensation in her arms. The fact that she was tired…_and painful…_was really not helping her then.

Noticing his master's pain, Caster cast his eyes down at her hand and held it in his palms, "I suppose it is my fault that you have this pain, and the fact that this battle royale will soon start is not helping any better. But master, what you need now is to let yourself close your eyes, forget the pain."

True enough, the master's only sign of agreement came as she finally succumbed to the pain. Letting it take her, she fell comatose as her servant promptly caught her falling figure.

"Wow…she's heavier than she looks," Caster mused as he tried to support Hamuko's figure, "Ah…my first war, huh? I honestly don't know if I should be excited, or just feel bad that more people are going to die."

Casting a melancholic look over at his master, the blue haired servant could only laugh at the irony of it all.

"Causing death again…huh…."

Reaching into his holster, he reached for the gun.

"If it isn't too much trouble…I'd like for you to play us a melody…"

* * *

**Week: 1**

**Day: 1**

**Combatants remaining: 128**

Hamuko doesn't like dreams. Usually, she sees things that either creep her out, or something seemingly prophetic that would happen to her. Good or bad, she always reckoned things more related to the latter wanted to get to her.

Fortunately for her this time, it seemed that Morpheus was kind.

"Hmm…"

She twitched her fingers, only to feel a soft area beneath them. Despite her grogginess, Hamuko slowly inched her eyes open. She was most certain that she was in the hospital (been there too many times to forget).

"White…?" the brunette mumbled as she slowly stretched her hand out, moving her fingers a little to see if she could still move despite the aftershock of it all. She tried to recall as much as possible what had transpired what seemed to be forever ago.

Almost killed by an effigy, check.

Revived due to the calling of some weird boy she then knew was her servant, double check.

Beat the crap out of the effigy, that was almost certain.

Oh speaking of which…

"…Oi, Caster, are you there?"

Even before she threw out the question, the new master could feel it. Around her, there was a powerful presence that seemed to constantly watch and guard her. That familiar scent of power, yet with a pinch of boyish essence around it.

"…I guess my presence concealment does need a little work. Then again, what kind of Caster would need that kind of skill anyway?"

Giving in to his master's sharp senses, Caster chose the time to reappear, his lithe figure leaning against the now clearly digitised walls of the sick bay. Oddly enough, he was already fiddling with the music player in his hands.

"You sure like to play with that thing a lot, don't you?"

"I'm hurt master," the Caster feigned hurt at his master's offhand comment, "I watch your side all this while and not even a simple thank you? Dear me, I think my heart just shattered into a million pieces. Alas! Good things never go rewarded these days."

Despite his sarcastic tone of speech, Hamuko couldn't help but smile just a little bit. She was pretty certain that despite his laidback style, Caster had been watching over her ever since she passed out, also pretty evident by the lingering circle under his eyes.

All in all, she dare say that it was quite a gentlemanly act.

"Alright, as much as I would love to stand around and chat with my lovely master," Caster let his earpieces hang loose at his side, "I need to make sure that you're familiar with the events that are going to take place very soon, is that alright?"

Of course, it was only natural for her servant to make sure. Hamuko was sure she didn't miss out any rules when she was _**forced to sign up for this. **_Caster began to ask Hamuko simple questions she already knew, like what the holy grail war about, that the world she lived in was a fake, or even what servants were.

Though Hamuko really wanted to know…

"Hey, Caster?"

"What's up?"

She was not sure whether it was personal, but she really wanted to find out, "If you're the servant of magic, why are you using a sword…and a knuckle duster? I mean, it's a little odd isn't it? If it was some kind of medium for casting your spells, that would be quite reasonable, but you're actually using it to slash things. Moreover, that gun at your side, does it even have any use?"

Caster blinked in surprise, and then chuckled lightly. So that's what she really wanted to guess, he thought amusedly. Settling for a more enigmatic answer, the boy merely tapped his fingers on the gun, before moving his hands up to tap his own head.

"You'll figure out in time."

"WAAAAH!? No fair! Stupid Caster!"

That pout did it for Caster.

He couldn't help as his master begin pouting and whining why he should be more direct, let out another one of his laughs. How long has it been since he had really laughed like that, not even with his friends back home had he ever felt this at ease.

His friends…

"Alright, next question!" his master's loud voice stopped him from dwelling on his own matters further, "as a master and servant, we should at least get to know each other's names. And since you're the servant, you'll start first then."

Ah, that was right, he did not even know his own master's name, and neither did she know his true name.

But, did he really need to tell her who he was. He was probably not even from this original timeline, and he was very sure that someone like him would not have had his name recorded down in modern day history books.

Third thing, he couldn't pull the same trick on his master again. He'd have to try something more…tactical per se.

"I understand your discontent with not knowing who I am," Caster spoke very seriously, "neither is it my wish for you not to know. However, it would be wise that we do not speak it out here, lest a rather sneaky servant like an assassin be eavesdropping on us. That would be pretty bad."

Once again, Hamuko frowned at her servant. Was it really so hard to even say his name, though this time…she could sort of understand it. From what she knew, assassins could easily be spying on them then so it'd be best if he didn't say anything.

"Well, fine," the grudging master gave a sigh of defeat, "I'll still at least let you know mine though, for informalities sake."

Sitting up straight and coughing into her hand for an added effect, Hamuko gave her servant her sweetest smile possible, "My name is Arisato, Hamuko Arisato. I hope from today onwards we can work together in a good partnership, Caster."

The blue servant nearly choked.

"Arisato…?!"

Caster held his hand against the window to prevent himself from falling down. He knew by then that alternate universes did exist, and that he shouldn't be surprised if he somehow landed up in one. Still…the coincidence is too great.

And now that he took a good look at her again, she did kind of look like…

"Mm? Caster?" the brunette tilted her head, "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh uh, nothing, nothing at all!" Caster waved his hands quickly as he quickly tried to divert her attention. Come on, he mentally slapped himself, think of something to distract…

Oh, right!

Reaching into his jacket, Caster procured a large, green rectangular-shaped object, "Here you go, some girl called Sakura came into the room while you were still snoring like a baby. Apparently its some kind of terminal to keep track of our progress, you should really check it out."

"Mnngh! You could have left snoring part, idiot…"

Running her hand along the terminal's smooth surface, a series of options popped up in front of her.

"Status, matrix, equips and…items…?" Hamuko looked puzzled at the familiar terms, "what is this, a role playing game? Heh heh, lets see if this has an…aw damn it, no 'logout' button huh? Reminds me of a show I watched recently…"

"More importantly, Caster, did Sakura teach you how to operate this thing?"

Scratching his chin in thought, the blue haired servant raised his hand…only to let it slowly droop down again.

"Uh…how about…no?"

…

"AW DAMN IT!"

Caster suppressed his laugh once more as his master stood up and began to figure out the console and its functions.

"Well…I smell a beautiful partnership coming along…"

* * *

SORRY! I got exams everywhere.

Nothing much this chapter though XD

Still, I'd like REVIEWS PLOX


End file.
